1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candidate image presenting method using a thumbnail image and an image signal processing device and an imaging device performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an imaging device having a large capacity has been mounted on mobile terminals such as mobile communication terminal, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), and PMP (Portable Multimedia Player) and thus it is possible to capture an image with quality equivalent to that of a dedicated digital camera by the use of the mobile terminals.
The imaging device mounted on the mobile terminals includes elements such as an image sensor, an image signal processor, and a multimedia processor.
In capturing an image, a user adjusts photographing attributes such as ISO sensitivity, exposure time, and diaphragm aperture ratio and selects photographing conditions most suitable for a subject.
However, when a user is not a specialist, the user has difficulty in adjusting the photographing attributes. Recent imaging devices provide various photographing modes such as portrait, landscape, sport, night portrait, party, beach/snow, sunset, museum, fire, and against light and cause users to select a photographing mode suitable for a current situation, thereby capturing an image with proper exposure and small noise.
In this case, when a user selects a specific photographing mode for photographing, only an image in the selected photographing mode is captured. Accordingly, there is a problem that the user should search for a desired photographing mode to select the photographing mode suitable for the current situation while sequentially applying the photographing modes in a preview picture.
The situation which the user wants to photograph may vary while searching for the suitable photographing mode, thereby often missing the instant of which the image is wanted to capture.